Cat's Birthday (Bat version)
by Erik9393
Summary: This my friends, is a Bat story. Taking place on Cat's nineteenth birthday!


**Disclaimer: This story is told by Beck Oliver's POV. He finds himself at Cat's place, and wonders how he got there. I do not own Victorious**

'Man, I don't feel so hot.' I thought to myself as I lay on my bed. I feel like I have a hangover. I sat up, stretched a little, and opened. my eyes. My god, everything's really bright, and pink. Wait. Pink?! I rubbed my eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness. I keep seeing pink everywhere. I must be dreaming. I looked around, and I saw some stuff animals, flowers on the walls, pictures of cute animals on the walls. This looks a lot like Cat's room. OMG! Please tell me this is a dream. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. And sadly, I wasn't. How in the world did I end up sleeping in Cat's bedroom? I look down at the floor and saw a pair of boxers. They look like they were mine. I then started to have a worried expression on my face. I peeked under the covers as I realize I didn't have any clothes on. Oh shit! My heart started pounding real hard, and I started to get choked up. I kept asking myself these questions. What in the world happen? How did I end up here? Why am I naked?! I can't remember anything! I got up, and put my boxers on, and walked towards the window. I looked out and I see that her parents' car was gone, and I saw my truck parked out front. Maybe they went somewhere. Good. But why is my truck here? I really didn't have time to think about it. I put the rest of my clothes on, and that's when I saw something on Cat's dresser. It was a snowglobe. That's funny. In all the times I've visited Cat's home, I don't think I've ever seen that before. I picked it up, and I see there's a teddy bear inside it. I turned it to the bottom and I saw it had _CV_. Those are Cat's initals. Why does it look so familiar? And then it all came back to me. It all happened yesterday.

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday<strong>

_It was her 19th Birthday yesterday. "Hey Cat!" I said to her at her locker. "Beck hi!" she greeted to me. "Happy Birthday!" I exclaimed. "Thank you." she says to me, giving me one of her beautiful smiles. That's one of her best qualities. "I got you a little something." I said as I gave her the box I held behind my back. "Ooohhh. It's purple!" she says. "It's your Birthday present." I said. "What is it?" she asked jumping up and down. "Open and see." She opened it, and squealed. "Oh my gosh! A snowglobe." "Aww. A teddy bear. So cute." she added. "Look at the bottom." I said to her. She looked at the bottom, and squealed again. "It says CV. What does it mean?" she asked out of curiousity. "It stands for Cat Valentine. Your initals." I answered. She then jumped up and wrapped her arms around me, giving me a hug. "Thank you so much. This gift really means a lot to me." she said. "I'm glad you love it." I said to her. I turn to leave when Cat grabs me by the wrist. "Can I ask you for a favor?" she asked me. "Sure. What's up?" "We're having my party at the Karyoke Doyke tonight, and since I might be having a few drinks since, you know, it's my birthday and all. Could you drive me home at midnight?" I thought about it for a moment, and then asked her "Are you sure your parents can't take you?" I asked. She shook her head no before saying "There gonna be out of town the next few days, and so is my brother, and I know you don't drink very often. So I thought I ask you." She's right. I'm not much of a drinker anyway. "Sure. I'll be your designated driver." I answered. "Great. Pick me up at nine." she instructed me. "Okay. I will." I said before heading off to class._

_It's a quarter till eight, and I just finished combing my hair. I grabbed my leather jacket as I feel it was gonna be a chilly night. I pull my truck in Cat's driveway and honked my horn. A few seconds later the front door opened. I see Cat come out wearing a black party dress. As soon as we left her place, she looked up at me, placed her hand on my thigh and said "Thanks again for the snowglobe. It really means the world to me." "My pleasure." I replied back. As soon as I parked my truck in the parking lot, she jumped onto my lap, put her arms around me, and put her head on my chest. "You mean the world to me Beck. You're the best friend anyone could ever have." she said to me. "Thanks." I said to her. "Okay birthday girl. We should probably head in." I added. "Just for a few minutes. Please?" she asked with a pleading look in her eyes. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I just nodded yes. At one point she wiggled a little bit, and before I knew it, I felt my cock harden a little. 'Get ahold of yourself. She's dating Daniel.' I thought to myself. "All right Cat. Time to head in." I said to her. "Okay." she said before giving me a kiss on the cheek. 'Again, she's dating Daniel.' I reminded myself silently. _

_We went inside the Karyoke Doyke and saw our friends at a nearby table. Huh. Daniel isn't here yet. He's probably running late. "Here's my present." Tori said to her. It was a pink T-Shirt that had Cat's name on it in sparkles. "Oh. I love it." she said. Robbie gave her a drawing of her. Trina got her a make-up kit. Andre got her an CD. And Jade, well, she said she didn't have any money to get her anything, but Cat wasn't that upset. Man where is Daniel? Doesn't he know it's his girlfriend's brithday today? I try to shut that out of my mind and just have fun at the party. I'm sure he'll be here soon. "Beck." I heard Cat say to me. God I must've zone out. "Yes?" I asked as I realize she's a bit tipsy after having a shot of wine, but not enough for her to be drunk. "Dance with me." she said softly. "How bout we wait for Daniel to show up and you can dance with him." I suggested. "But I want to dance with you." she said to me. I guess it wouldn't hurt. "Sure. Why not?" I said to her. She grabs my hands and pulls me over to the dance floor. "I wanna dance close." she said to me softly. I wanted to remind her that her boyfriend would be here anytime, but I didn't want to upset her, especially on her birthday. It felt good at first, but I started to notice Cat sliding her hands down my back a few inches every thirty seconds. I tried not to think about it, but then I felt her hands on my ass. I pull away, stunned. Cat just looked at me innocently. "What's wrong?" she asked me. My cheeks were on fire, and my heart was pounding. I didn't know what to say. "Sorry. It's nothing. I guess I overracted." I said to her. Then I said "I think I need to sit down." "Can I sit with you?" she asked me. "That's fine." I answered. We sat down, and she took another shot of wine, and I can see she's starting to feel a little drunk. She scooted closer to me and put her left leg around me. "Out of all of my friends, you've always been my favorite." she whispers. I just gave her a small smile. "That's nice." I said to her. 'Where the hell are you Daniel?' I thought. "It's time for the Cake!" Tori yelled. Cat scooted away from me quickly. I was kind of relieved, and I silently thanked Tori for bringing the cake. It was a red velvet cake with white icing. Of course it's red velvet cake. I mean, Cat's hair is the color of red velvet cake. "Make a wish and blow out the candles Lil Red." Andre says to her. A few moments later she blew out the candles. "So what did you wish for?" Tori asked. "Tori. You know she can't tell us her wish. Otherwise it won't come true." I pointed out. "I suppose your right. Sorry Cat." Tori said. "It's okay." Cat said. I got myself a slice of cake, and I only had a couple of bites before I see Cat sitting next to me again having her third shot of wine. "I like to make a toast." she said. "To the greatest friend any girl can have. The guy who knows how to have a good time with a girl. The guy who's sitting right next to me. Beck." she says. I could feel my face warming up. "Beck is an awesome friend." said Andre, so that kind of calmed me down a little. "Beck. I'm feeling a little whoosy." Cat said to me a few minutes later. "No kidding." I said. "Would you be a goodie and feed me some of this delicious cake?" she asked me softly. "Um. I don't know." I said to her. "Please Beck." she begged. "All right." I said. After feeding her some of her slice, I asked "Why don't you call Daniel and see where he's at?" "Don't worry about him. He can go to hell for all I care." she said. I froze. Did Cat just say that? Then I thought it must be the wine talking. After having another shot of wine, I can see she's definitely drunk now. I believed she's had enough. "It's almost midnight. I think it's probably time that I take you home and get you into bed." I said to her. "Okay." she said. "Thanks for the party guys." she said to the rest of the gang. "No problem Cat. Happy Birthday." Tori says._

_"I guess Daniel couldn't make it." I said to her as I was driving her back to her place. "Fuck him. I'm happy, as long as I have you around." she said to me in a stern voice. I tried to shake off what she just said. I mean, she's drunk. She obviously doesn't know what she's saying. But it's still bothering me. I'm starting to feel tired myself. Once Cat is in bed, I'll be able to go back to my RV and sleep. As soon as I parked my truck, she asked me "Will you carry me to my room?" I hesitated for a moment. I was concerned, but then I thought she probably won't remember it. "I suppose." I muttered. As soon as we got to her bedroom, I set her down, and somehow she's able to keep her balance. "Let's find something for you to sleep in." I said to her as I opened her dresser drawers. I found a purple t shirt and a pair of gray sweats. After handing her the clothes I said "I'll wait out in the hall while you change." before closing the door on the way out. About a minute or two later I hear her calling my name. I opened the door and saw she had gotten under the covers. "You comfy?" I asked. "Hmph" she said. "Thanks for making this the best birthday ever." Cat said to me. "You're welcome. Try to get plenty of sleep." I said to her. 'Good thing your birthday was on a Friday.' I thought to myself. I started to get up before I felt her hand grabbing my wrist. "Stay." she said sternly, pulling me roughly back down. "Cat it's already past midnight. And I'm getting tired. I wanna go home and get to sleep too." I said to her. "Please stay with me." she begged. "Okay. I'll stay till you fall asleep. How does that sound?" I say to her. She just nodded her head yes. I started to stroke her head as she laid there. "Hold me." she said softly a few moments later. I wasn't sure if I had heard her correctly. "Huh?" I asked. "Please hold me Beck." she repeated as she held her arms out. "All right. But only for a few minutes okay?" "Kay kay." she said softly. She had her head rested on my chest. "You smell really nice." she said dreamly. I had to smile to that. She felt real warm. I heard her moan loudly. I thought she might have started to fall asleep, that is till I felt one of her legs drape over one of mine. I started to feel uncomfortable, but then I calmed myself down, telling myself she's probably just trying to get cozy. But then she started to hump on my leg. "Cat, what are you doing?" I hissed at her. "It's okay." she said. I was starting to get hard. "Cat stop. You're going out with Daniel." I reminded her. "No. It's you I love." she said, still humping. "It's the wine talking." I said. "Please fuck me." she said to me. I just sat there in shock while she moved around, my mind trying to sink in to what she had just said. "Cat please-" I was interrupted by her pressing her lips against mine in a passionate kiss. At that point I was completely lost in her world. What it really looks like. She pulled back and removed the blanket she was covered up with. And I was shocked to see that she was naked. "You didn't put on those clothes I gave you?" I wondered. "I've been wanting to do this with you all night." she said. Then a minute later, we rolled over, and I was now on top of her, kissing her neck. "Yes Beck, yes." she said in a moan. I pulled back and removed my shirt before kissing her again. I could feel her tits press against my chest. "Suck on my titties." she whispered. I did so, and she moaned and whimpered loudly. I can feel her tugging on my hair. She kept saying 'I love you' to me as I continued to suck on her breasts. I pulled away again as I got rid of my pants and briefs. I kissed her neck again before returning to her lips. She slid her tongue in my mouth and touches my tongue. "Beck." she gasped. "What is it?" I asked. "Your cock. I want it inside of me. I want you to cum inside of me." she said heatedly. "I want to, but I don't think I should. I don't want to get you pregnant." I said to her. "You won't get me pregnant. I took a birth control pill before you showed up to my house. I took it in case anything happens." she said to me. I looked down at her center, and I saw it was pink and wet. I looked into her eyes, and she nodded her head. I slid my cock inside her and stopped, and waited a few moments for the pain in her to fade. She wrapped herself around me again as I started to ride her gently. She dug her nails into my back as I rode her. "Oh Beck! Oh Beck! You're making me come!" she shouted. Good thing her parents and brother aren't here. "Oh I love you Beck. I love you." she exclaimed. "I love you too." I said back to her. I can still feel the juices coming out of her. I started humping faster now. "Oh my god. You feel good inside of me." she said. Oh my god I feel myself just about to shoot into her. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" I hear her say. "Cat I'm gonna cum!" I shouted. And I did. We both collapsed into bed, and we were laying on her bed, and in each other's arms. "That was the best." she panted. "That's nice to hear." I panted back. "I love you Beck. I'll love you forever." she says to me._

* * *

><p>I'm sitting on Cat's bed in disbelief. Oh my god. I took advantage of a drunken Cat Valentine! On her birthday! I wonder if she's downstairs? What if she finds me here in her home? What if she remembered last night? What am I gonna say to her. Man I gotta get out of here. I found my shoes under her bed, and tied them up. I cautiously crept down the stairs, hoping Cat wasn't here. I was halfway past the living room when I heard someone say "Beck. You're awake." I turned to see Cat in the kitchen, smiling? First I was horrified that she saw me, then I was confused when she smiled at me. "You.. You remember last night?" I stuttered as I sat down on the couch. "Of course I remember silly!" she exclaimed as she came over and sat down on the couch next to me. "Wait. You're not mad at me?" I asked. "Why would I be mad at you?" she then asked me. "Okay. What's up with you?" I then asked, my voice getting louder. "What's wrong?" she asked. "How can you remember anything from last? You were drunk last night. You asked me to stay with you till you fell asleep. Then we had sex! And I thought you must have freaked out when you saw me laying in your bed, naked." I exclaimed. I then felt a wave of guilt hit my stomach as I see she looked like she had been hurt. 'Oh god please don't cry' I thought. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I took advantage of you. I really hope this doesn't ruin our friendship. And your relationship with Daniel." Then out of nowhere, she leaned forward, and gave me a peck on the lips. I was sitting there, stunned. "I have a confession to make." she says. My eyes were wide. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "I wasn't <em>drunk <em>drunk last night. Just enough for me to get over the fact that I didn't invite Daniel to my party last night. Because..." her voice trailed off. "What?" I said. "We broke up a few days ago." she says. I didn't say anything to her, afraid I was gonna shout at her. She continued "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before at school. I didn't want to spoil a great time for you at my party." "But what about, you know..." I said. "I did take a birth control pill before you arrived at my place. And I meant every word. Last night was the best birthday I've ever had. You're my life Beck. From day one, you've always been my world. I want to spend every moment with you for the rest of my life. That is, if you're all right with it." she says. It took me awhile for me to get it all together. A part of me was upset with her, that she wasn't totally honest with me yesterday. But I realize that I can't just brush her off just because of one thing. That's not like me. And also, I didn't think about it that much, but somewhere deep inside of me wants to be with her too. And that something took over as I wrapped my arms around and planted a long, passionate kiss on her lips. "Yes." I said softly after we broke our kiss. "Yes, what?" she asked. "I'd like to spend every moment with you for the rest of our lives." I answered. "I love you." she said. "I love you too." I said back. "You wanna know what I wished for last night?" she asked me in a whisper. "What?" I asked back. "I wished for us to be together. And that we would make love all night long." she answered. "Then I guess you're wish came true." I replied.

**I updated this to make it more like a story. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
